jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Childish Gambino
Childish Gambino was a comedic rapper/singer act from JayGT: Tension. He was eliminated in the Semifinals. Background Donald McKinley Glover Jr. (born September 25, 1983) is an American actor, comedian, writer, producer, director, musician, and DJ. He performs music under the stage name Childish Gambino and as a DJ under the name mcDJ. After coming to public attention for his work with Derrick Comedy while a student at New York University, he was hired at age 23 by Tina Fey as a writer for the NBC sitcom 30 Rock. He later portrayed community college student Troy Barnes on the NBC sitcom Community. He stars in the FX series Atlanta, which he created and occasionally directs. For his work on Atlanta, Glover won various accolades, including Primetime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series and Outstanding Directing for a Comedy Series, and Golden Globe Awards for Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy and Best Actor – Television Series Musical or Comedy. In film, Glover has appeared in Mystery Team (2009), The Lazarus Effect, Magic Mike XXL, The Martian (2015), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) and as the young Lando Calrissian in Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018). Glover starred in and produced his own short film, Guava Island (2019). He will also provide the voice of the adult Simba in a remake of the Disney film The Lion King (2019). After several self-released albums and mixtapes, Glover signed to Glassnote Records in 2011. He released his first studio album, Camp, on November 15, 2011, to generally positive reviews. His second studio album, Because the Internet, was released on December 10, 2013. Glover's third album, "Awaken, My Love!", was released on December 2, 2016, spawning the single "Redbone", which peaked at number 12 on the Billboard Hot 100, and eventually earned him a Grammy Award for Best Traditional R&B Performance. In 2017, Glover was included on the annual Time 100 list of the most influential people in the world. In May 2018, Glover released the song and video for "This Is America", which debuted at number-one on the Hot 100. The song was nominated and won four Grammy Awards at the 61st Annual Grammy Awards: Record of the Year, Song of the Year, Best Rap/Sung Performance and Best Music Video. In early July 2018, Glover's EP Summer Pack was released which included the Grammy nominated for Best R&B Song song "Feels Like Summer". https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donald_Glover Judge Cuts Childish Gambino's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 10S02 consisted of performing his Record of the Year winning hit "This is America". JayDK, Foxy, guest judge Saf, Smack, and Mike all gave him standing ovations. Gambino's performance was strong enough to advance to the Quarterfinals instead of Sex Offender Shuffle and Team 10. Quarterfinals Childish Gambino's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 10S06 consisted of performing his song "Bonfire". Mike gave him a standing ovation. Childish Gambino was revealed to have placed in either sixth, seventh, or eighth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, he received less votes than Shadow Ace. In the Judges' Choice, although JayDK voted for TK Jiang (out of respect, even though he admitted he had no other performances planned), Foxy, Smack, and Mike voted for Gambino, sending him to the Semifinals. Category:Acts Category:10S Acts Category:Comedians Category:10S Comedians Category:Male Singers Category:10S Male Singers Category:Rappers Category:10S Rappers Category:Record of the Year Winners Category:Quarterfinalists Category:10S Quarterfinalists Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Semifinalists Category:10S Semifinalists